horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck You (Lily Allen song)
Not to be confused with the Cee Lo Green song of the same name. "Fuck You" is a song by English singer Lily Allen. It was released on July 10, 2009, as the third single for her second studio album It's Not Me, It's You. Lyrics Look inside, look inside your tiny mind Then look a bit harder 'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired Of all the hatred you harbour So you say it's not okay to be gay Well, I think you're just evil You're just some racist who can't tie my laces Your point of view is medieval Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause we hate what you do And we hate your whole crew So please, don't stay in touch Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause your words don't translate And it's getting quite late So please, don't stay in touch Do you get, do you get a little kick out of being small-minded? You want to be like your father, his approval you're after Well, that's not how you find it Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? 'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be You're losing control of it And it's really distasteful Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause we hate what you do And we hate your whole crew So please, don't stay in touch Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause your words don't translate And it's getting quite late So please, don't stay in touch Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Fuck you You say you think we need to go to war Well, you're already in one 'Cause it's people like you that need to get slewed No one wants your opinion Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause we hate what you do And we hate your whole crew So please, don't stay in touch Fuck you (fuck you), fuck you very, very much 'Cause your words don't translate And it's getting quite late So please, don't stay in touch k you, fuck you, fuck you Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you... Why It Sucks # Too much swearing, even the F-word is repeatedly 23 times. # The lyrics is extremely dumb and repetitive. # The radio edit replaced the F-word with random sound effects. # The way Lily Allen sings the bridge is really weird as it makes her sound like a fairy who is high on helium. # The music video is really weird and consists of Lily Allen performing reality-warping forced perspective magic on the buildings and complete strangers around her, like deliberately hyperinflating a woman's butt and making a bridge fling a jogger off of it. These are all done in a first-person view. #* At one point, in the music video's taxi scene, there are incredibly obvious green-screen effects on the taxi's windows and windscreen. Redeeming Qualities # While weird, the use of first-person views in a music video is really unique and rarely used. # This song is the perfect anthem to send to the most hateful person in your lives. Music Video Category:2009 Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Pop Songs